UIs for electronic devices such as smartphones are required to be easy to use. For example, there is a constant demand for models that can be easily operated even by those who are not used to performing operation, such as the elderlies, and models having not only a normal mode but also a mode in which operations are easy. JP 2011-059194A Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for determining attributes of a user, such as his/her age and gender, based on characteristics of the user's face, and displaying an operation screen in accordance with the user attributes.
Incidentally, regarding an information search, there is a problem in that those who are not used to searching cannot set an appropriate search condition, and consequently has a difficulty in reaching desired information. For example, although a so-called AND search and OR search are often implemented in existing search engines, in some cases it is difficult for those who are not used to searching to set many search words, or they cannot even conceive appropriate search words, in the first place.
For this reason, it is an object of the present invention to facilitate setting of a search condition.